Maria
Maria The forth born of the children that Lucy and Luis had, Maria is not like the rest of her siblings. Maria has a short temper that flares up whenever she is bothered. As a little toddler, Maria was taken care by her father while her mother worked at the little store they owned. Her grandmother said that if Luis takes care of Maria, Maria will be wild as an Indian. Lucy says this that Maria has her fathers burning blood racing through her veins. Which is true. Maria curses quite a lot and knows how to start a fight. Maria won't let anyone put her in her place. Everything that Maria does makes her father laugh and her mother trying to tame her. Even though Maria acts like her father, she has her mothers gentle heart and look. Maria doesn't let anyone hurt her family, pets and friends. Maria can't stand to see anyone without money or food. As a toddler, Maria earned her first dollar helping her father picking up the pecans. Maria ran to show her mother her first dollar, Maria found her mother looking at a pamphlet. Curious, Maria wanted to see it. Lucy showed a picture of a starving child in Africa. Maria felt so low and upset, watching her mother put in a 50 dollars in the envelope, Maria put in her first dollar along with it. Unlike her old friends and other girls, Maria spends time with her family and the laptop. While her female cousins other girls are out shopping for worthless things, drugs, sneaking out and doing underage drinking. Maria knows what path she wants. Maria is mostly into helping with her church, feeding the poor, and babysitting. Quotes. ' "Such a stupid girl. Didn't her parents teach her that it's the silent people you should watch out for? The silent ones watch everything." ''"I knew you would do this soon... You don't want to look like the devil because of the sins you committed... so you blame it on me. You may have blinded everyone with your false innocence, but I can see your demons that you hide.You made every human on your list break and give up, but you won't break me. Because I won't let you... Keep trying." "I guess I am next on the Devil's List. Huh... funny." "One can give up... I was the one who gave up." "I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't even do. " "I have three brothers I am very proud of... do I have another? No, no... no. No." ''Facts.' Maria cut off ties with one of her brothers and steers away from any conversation about him. Maria (1).png Maria (2).png Ms Pink n black.jpg|Flipline image. Maria.jpg|New... U.png zz.png|Another AU of me. Me.jpg|Oh, hey. I thought I lost this one. ^.^" Clare's Comments.jpg.jpg Summer Is Over..png|A picture of myself. Ms_Pink_and_Black.png|0.0 AT.png|... 1542147537980.jpg|PLP. Maria with Glory 1542147551750.jpg|lol Category:Females Category:M Names Category:Real life characters Category:The Party Never Stops Characters. Category:People with fake names